Aki Narukami vs. Aya Drevis
Misao vs. Mad Father! The two RPG Maker horror game protagonists duke it out in the arena, with sixty seconds to decide who the better is! Who's going to outlast the other? Find out in JackytheJack's first One Minute Melee! Character Select! Select your fighter! Aki: Time to throw down! '' Aya: ''I'll make my mom proud! '' Introduction Aki walked through the halls of her school, hearing the rain outside gently trickle against the windows, enjoing the pitter patter of the rain, as it was one of the few things around here that was similar to her own world. She had no idea where the school had gone to, whether it was another dimension or some endless void. Hell, she didn't even know if any of this was real. Was this even Misao's doing...? It was then taht she spotted something different. Something very different from the high school students, and the few monsters she had seen roam this hall. It was a little girl with a big red bow and a blue and white dress. Aki immediately jumped in front of the girl, her baseball bat equipped. "Hey! Who are you?" Aki asked, but before she the girl could even answer, she started another barrage of questions. "You're not from around here are you? Are you a student? A monster? How'd you even get here? Am I going to have to hurt you?" The girl responded with a small step back and, while putting her hands on her hips, she glared at the girl in front of her. "My name is Aya Drevis. I don't know how I got here, and you better not even think about hurting me! Not only is it rude, but you're going to regret it!" "Regret it?" Aki giggled as she hit her baseball bat against her hand and shook her head. "I highly doubt that, and I highly doubt your story. Don't know how you came here? Please, this whole school isn't even on earth! So..." Aki aimed her baseball bat towards Aya. Sure, she looked to be about ten, but she wasn't going to hesitate to beat this girl up. "You either tell me where you are, or I'm gonna have to take you out!" Aya let out a little harumph before pulling out her mini chainsaw and revving up the weapon, the loud noise flooding the halls of the school and causing Aki to cover her ears. "Fine. We'll have to do this the hard way!" Aki had to admit, when she saw the chainsaw, she had hesitated for a moment. This girl was packing more heat than she had expected, but by now she had talked way too confidently to back away now. She had to do something! So, despite becoming a lot less confident, she was determined to fight. She glared at the little girl and brandished her bat. '''Live and Let Die! Ready? ' 'FIGHT!' 60... Aya was the first to pounce forward, swinging her mini chainsaw towards Aki, and it was all the teenager could do to move out of the way of such an attack. The blade just barely missed her as she slammed her baseball bat into the little girl's side. She winced in pain before slamming her chainsaw down towards Aki. She jumped out of the way again and jabbed her in the stomach with her bat. The girl stumbled back and frowned. Fine, she had something for this. 52... Aya pulled this weird, vegetable looking thing out of her pocket and shoved it towards Aki's face. It let out a very violent, high pitched scream and it caused Aki to drop her bat before stumbling backwards and covering her ears. Exactly what Aya had been hoping for. She tossed the mandrake away and quickly stepped forward before slamming her chainsaw down onto the girl. The girl winced, surprisingly not being brutally murdered by such a blade, and Aya was quick to flip her up into the air with her chainsaw. Similar to a video game character in a fighting, Aya leaped into the air and began to smack the girl with her chainsaw multiple times, slashing into her clothes, and smacking her over the head with the flat of the blade. 47.... Aki was slammed into the ground on her back. The wind was knocked out of her, but she didn't waste too much time on the ground. She rolled back up, spotted her baseball bat out of the corner of her eye, and dashed over to pick it up. By the time she looked back, Aya was coming in for another strike, but this time she was prepared. Aki swung her baseball bat and it had hit Aya in the slide of the head. The girl's charge was cut off as she stumbled off to the side, putting a hand to her head and groaning. Aki giggled and then prepared for a powerful swing. "Time for a home run!" Aki then slammed her bat into the back of Aya, and the force behind the swing was so powerful that it sent the little girl flying right towards the windows of the school. She crashed right through it, glass particles cutting her dress and her exposed arms. The girl winced as she landed on the ground and slowly skidded to a slow stop. 40... The girl with the bat hopped out of one of the windows and giggled as she walked towards Aya, who had quickly stood up again and revved her chainsaw once more. Didn't seem like she was done yet. She'd hate to do this to the little girl, but fine, whatever. She kept getting up, so she had to do this. Aki slammed her baseball bat down onto the little girl and she managed to bonk her on the top of the head. Aya took a step back before frowning and lunging forward. She ran her chainsaw blade along the girl's side and Aki let out a scream, only to find out...she wasn't actually that wounded. Huh. Sweet. She then spun around just in time for her to swing her bat into the side of the girl's torso. The girl stumbled back once more before swinging towards Aki with her chainsaw. She just barely brushed her blade past the girl's arm before the girl slammed her baseball bat down onto the base of the chainsaw. The blow caused Aya to drop her weapon down on the ground, and she knew she didn't have time to pick it up. "Well..." 32... "Guess we gotta get a bit closer." Aya then pulled out a scalpel in one hand and a knife in the other before lunging at her elder. Aki's eyes widened and she took a step back, but Aya had already took it upon herself to dig her knife into Aki's side while cutting her up with her scalpel. Aki screamed out in pain and stumbled backwards, madly swinging her baseball bat towards the little girl while she could feel the blades cutting and stinging into her body. Ow ow ow! Jesus christ that hurts get her off get her off! Aki swun her bat once more and managed to hit the girl in the arm, and she let out a cry of pain before backing up. Ow, this girl was a lot tougher than she thought she was. Then again she wasn't sure if she was fighting that efficiently either. 24.... It was then, when Aya had recovered and was about to hit the girl once again, that she was met with a harsh slap to the face. She blinked a moment as she processed what happened before lunging forward and slapping Aki back in the face. Aki slapped back, Aya slapped back. It quickly turned into a slap fest as the two of them closed their eyes and began to pelt the others with slap after slap. It wasn't until a few seconds that Aki realized that this was honestly really stupid. She adopted a face that said 'Seriously?' before pulling her hands back and slamming her foot into the girl's chest. Aya let out a scream of pain as she stumbled backwards, putting a hand to her chest. Ow, ow ow ow that hurt like heck! 16... Now she was open for attack. Aki moved forward and began to beat on the girl with her baseball bat, after she had picked it up from the ground, and she begant to beat down on the girl with it. Aya could barely do anything to get back at the girl, either. Her weapons were too small to allow for a counter attack. Aki then slammed her bat into the side of Aya's body before knocking her up into the air. Aya let out a scream as she flew several feet off the gruond before Aki leaped up into the air and slammed her straight down into the ground. As Aki landed, Aya was slowly forcing herself to stand up. Aki slowly walked over to her with a grin on her face. "You know, I didn't want to do this to ya," she said, and Aya only responded with a growl. "I was just asking some few simple questions. You could have answered. But now..." 8... "I'd say it's time to-" Aki suddenly had water thrown directly at her face. Aya corked the bottle of magic water and shoved it in her pocket as Aki began to scream. Aya adopted a devilish grin on her face as she equipped her blades once more and lunged forward. 5.... Aya would continue to slice at the high schooler, her blades digging into the girl's skin, cutting her up, and also ruining her outfit, and it was a surprise that she still had anything to cover her at this point. As the seconds ticked on, Aya continued to dig into her, ripping her apart with her knives. It wasn't until Aki was all beaten and bloodied, ready for a killing blow, did Aya pull her hand back, dropped her Scalpel, and gave her a hard slap across the face. K.O! Aki slowly stumbled backwards, little chirping birds flying around her head as she giggled. "Preeetty liiiights..." She then fell to the ground, surprisingly only unconscious from the beating. Aya giggled to herself before picking up her scalpel, and her chainsaw, and putting them in her inventory. "Now, maybe I can find a way out of here..." Results This Melee's winner is... 'Aya Drevis! ' Are you proud of me yet? Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Jackythejack Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees